


飞鸟和鱼 06—07

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 2





	飞鸟和鱼 06—07

飞鸟和鱼 06  
*尝试一下新题材，写哪儿算哪儿  
*老规矩啰里吧嗦放飞自我ooc私设满天飞预警，AU背景切勿上升真人。  
*感谢阅读。不喜欢请悄悄骂我。

06  
圣诞号上的客人们大部分都是携伴而来，要么事先定好了导游，下船后便一哄而散各自找乐子去了。康涩琪帮忙把行李都搬到旅馆后，才到旅馆楼下的小酒馆和孙胜完还有金艺琳朴秀荣她们汇合。  
白天的酒吧几乎没有客人，康涩琪推门进去就看到孙胜完正坐在吧台前小口小口地喝热牛奶，上唇沾了一圈奶渍，就像刚出生时不太会喝奶而把嘴边一圈毛都弄得乱七八糟的小猫。

“您好，一杯可乐。”康涩琪在孙胜完身边坐下，环视一圈没看到金艺琳和朴秀荣的人影，眉毛微微皱起来，小声嘟囔，“这两个小孩......都说了让她们陪你一下，又偷跑。”

“没有啦，我拜托她俩帮我个忙来着。”孙胜完不知道怎地，很喜欢看康涩琪撅着嘴嘟嘟囔囔碎碎念吃瘪的样子，掌舵时稳重成熟的大副，这种时候才会像个普通女孩那样，孙胜完怎么看怎么觉得可爱。

“哦......”康涩琪喝着可乐，冰爽的碳酸刺激食道反而让她突然想到一个问题。

“你有提前定导游么？”冰岛虽然是个小国家，但如果是第一次来最好还是有当地老练的导游带着，不然一个人很容易在漫天风雪中迷路。

“没有。”孙胜完垂下的头发挡住了脸看不清表情，康涩琪突然有种大石落地的放松感，清了清嗓子，正要开口问孙胜完要不要和自己一起，酒馆的大门就“砰”的一声被大力推开，金艺琳叽叽喳喳的声音一下子充满整个安静的酒馆——

“胜完欧尼！我已经帮你取消完你之前预定过的导游啦！！！”

一向善于察言观色堪称圣诞号交际花的某金姓事务员，看到孙胜完送到嘴边瞬间僵住的握着牛奶杯的手，以及康大副怔愣的表情后才后知后觉自己就是这家小酒馆中尴尬气氛的元凶。

“那啥，秀荣欧尼还找我有事，我先撤了你们慢聊！！！”

门又被“砰”地一声关上，康涩琪扭头看着努力装作无事发生，抬起杯子往嘴边送的孙胜完，轻轻握住了后者的手腕，忍着笑问：“要再来一杯么？”

孙胜完一愣，顺着对方的视线看向杯子——里面早已经空了，只剩下杯壁上的奶渍。

“......”

“再......再来一杯吧，天气挺冷的。”

“嗯。”康涩琪将杯子从她手中抽走，轻车熟路地拐进吧台里将杯子接满，但没有立刻递给孙胜完。

“我这会儿算不算是在服务你了？”康涩琪微微蹲下身子，一手撑着脸颊，歪着头看孙胜完，直到后者轻轻点头，她才笑着继续问：“那该收服务费的吧？”

孙胜完这会儿心中还残留着方才尴尬的余韵，恨不得将脸埋进手臂中，连说话都有气无力：“要收多少？”

“我可是很贵的。”冒着热气的牛奶杯被轻轻搁在孙胜完面前的杯垫上。孙胜完抬起头，站在吧台后的女人为了和她平视刻意伏低身体，双手扒着吧台，褐色的眼瞳中闪过一丝狡黠。

“让我做胜完的导游的话，就可以免掉服务费哦~”

猫咪掉入了自己为猎豹挖好的陷阱。

虽然如此，但怎么看都是孙胜完赚到了，回旅馆房间的路上硬是缠着让康涩琪再提一个条件，康涩琪拗不过她，想了半天突然眼睛一亮，但不论孙胜完怎么问，康涩琪都只是笑着摇头。

“先保密。”

“什么呀......”孙胜完无意识撅起嘴巴，小声嘟囔着进房间换衣服去了。

这么一通折腾磨蹭，等两人准备好出门已经将近晚上八点，雷克雅未克虽然白天没什么人，但到了周末的晚上酒吧绝对是人山人海，甚至疯狂到如果有人突然跳到桌子或椅子上跳舞或者演奏乐器，人们都不会挑一下眉毛的程度，和冰岛常年的寒冷完完全全成反比。

来冰岛旅行其实也是孙胜完的临时起意，并没有做多少功课和攻略，康涩琪问她有没有特别想看的，孙胜完想了半天，最后告诉康涩琪自己想看极光。

这里的绝大部分旅客都是冲着极光来的。

冰岛最不缺的也是极光，现在这个季节雷克雅未克的白日只有四个小时，只要位置找的好，看极光可是在这里最容易的事。康涩琪心里已经定下了几个不错的看极光的去处，但她唯独有一个特别想带孙胜完去的地方。

而这个地方，也和孙胜完怎么问她她都严防死守没有说出口的第二个条件有关。

除了Bird酒馆一年一度的鳟鱼节，雷克雅未克的其他饭馆中的菜单都大同小异，味道也相差不多，两人商量之后决定吃过晚餐后再去玩。

“不过周末人不是很多吗，晚餐之后会不会没有位置呀？”

“不会的。”康涩琪胸有成竹，“对冰岛人来说凌晨两点才是夜生活的开始。”

不过为了方便一点，两人最后还是在Laugavegur大街找了一家餐厅，这里是雷克雅未克的购物中心主街，与它平行的新兴街区Hverfisgata街还有过了一条十字路口的Austurstræti大街揽括了全雷克雅未克几乎所有的酒吧，在这几条街上，从一家酒吧走到另一家，也就是10秒到一分钟左右的时间，最远也不会超过十分钟。

在韩国时因为要保护嗓子的原因孙胜完很少去酒吧，这会儿就像来到了新世界似的眼睛都不够用了，这几条街上有很多在世界上都排得上号的音乐酒吧，康涩琪倒是也有带孙胜完去逛逛的心思，但不是今晚。

“你要带我去的也在这附近吗！”

“很近。”康涩琪只顾着低头切肉，然后将自己面前这盘切好的放到孙胜完面前，将没切过的那份换到自己这边，眯起眼睛冲她笑。

确实很近，两人从餐厅出来拐进一条小道，走到尽头往右转，孙胜完就看到了那间挂着Fiskur招牌的酒吧。

“那个单词是冰岛语，翻译过来就是‘鱼’的意思。”康涩琪推开门，一边对她解释。

“这里是成年之后老伯德带我来的第一间酒馆。是雷克雅未克开的比较早的几间酒馆之一，不过因为老板脾气不太好，而且位置也不显眼，没有多少客人。”

整间酒馆维持着老派的木式装潢，几套酒桶样式桌椅四散在各个角落，吧台占据了绝大部分位置，一整面墙都摆满了主人的藏酒，而在吧台侧面大概四五步远的地方再添上一台屏幕就是一套简易家用KTV设备。

“老板平时不喜欢看电视啦，”康涩琪拉着孙胜完走到那套设备旁边，调了调话筒架，压低声音悄悄对孙胜完道：“他很抠门的！”

“那你偷偷用老板的设备就不怕他揍你呀？”孙胜完笑着跟她开玩笑。

康涩琪耸耸肩：“这个点他正睡觉呢，没关系。”说完之后她便将调好音的话筒放到了孙胜完手里。

“第二个条件。”康涩琪从台子上轻轻跳下来，走到拿着话筒不知所措的孙胜完面前，语气柔软，像在恳求似的小心翼翼地开口——

“我想听你唱歌。”

07  
“艺琳那孩子让我看了胜完的演唱会。”

孙胜完有些不解地抬头，她不明白康涩琪怎么会突然......

在那句话后康涩琪便只顾着摆弄台子上的音响设备，几分钟后才站起来轻轻跳下台子，眼睛笑的眯起来：

“胜完唱歌时的样子看起来很幸福。”

“那种程度的幸福，是可以传递给听歌的人的吧，真的很神奇，就连隔着屏幕的我都感动的鼻酸，两个多小时的演唱会一直不停歇的唱，很辛苦，但是到最后胜完脸上的笑都看起来非常的开心。”

孙胜完低着头，好半天才缓缓扯出一个笑，但还没等她开口，身体便被轻轻揉进了一个温暖的怀抱中。

“我说想听你唱歌，并不仅仅只是想听你唱歌而已。”

“我只是......”康涩琪犹豫了一下，将孙胜完耳边的碎发捋到对方耳后，嘴唇小心翼翼地碰了碰对方发红的耳廓。

“我想再一次看到享受着唱歌的过程的，幸福的孙胜完。”

康涩琪说这句话的尾音落下时，外面变得热闹的街道揭开了冰岛人和游客们今夜狂欢的帷幕，烟花和游行以及人们的欢呼声混成一团，唯独这家小酒馆仿佛一条分割线似的，将喧闹嘈杂的一切隔开，只为了这两个女人单独营造出一个独属于她们两人的小小世界。

“......我很久没有开口唱歌了，你最好不要有期待。”孙胜完在康涩琪怀中吸了吸鼻子，声音闷闷的，随后她便感到额头抵住的胸腔微微振动，康涩琪轻笑着，回答的毫不犹豫：“没关系的，我相信你。”

以至于孙胜完听到时还愣了一瞬。

她太久太久没有听到有人对她说“相信你”这三个字了，相比起来，她听到更多的反而是“你可以做好，你一定能做好”，几乎所有人都自然而然的认为她做好一切全是理所应当。

只有康涩琪。

她说，我相信你。

从前流失的那些勇气就像终于找到了回来的路似的，一点点重新慢慢涌入孙胜完的身体，她突然笑了，深吸一口气离开了康涩琪的怀抱。

“我可以给你唱歌，但是有个条件。”孙胜完擦掉眼角的泪水，对康涩琪眨眨眼睛。

“你得先陪我喂一次海鸥。”

对于孙胜完这个甚至可以说是“奇怪”的要求，康涩琪一句话都没有多问，笑眯眯地应下了，有些可惜的是雷克雅未克现在的季节暂时喂不到海鸥，只能等回到船上去。

不过康涩琪也不着急，她一向是个很有耐心的人。

两人在Fiskur酒馆又坐了会儿，喝了两杯康涩琪拿店主藏酒做的特调才离开。出门时雷克雅未克的时间是半夜2点，这个点正是冰岛本地人夜生活的开始，加之临近鳟鱼节的缘故，有了节日气氛衬托下的街道更是人满为患。康涩琪抬头看看天空，微微皱了下眉。

虽说冰岛全岛都可以看到极光，但想获得最佳观看体验的话还是要选择最适宜肉眼观看的地方。雷克雅未克所处的地理位置是全冰岛最佳的极光观赏点，不过城市的灯光有时也是影响极光的因素之一，而且今晚的天气......

康涩琪摸出手机看一眼天气预报，悄悄叹了口气。

最近几天都是阴天啊......

三天前还对老伯德抱怨极光没什么好看的她都看腻了的康大副怎么都没想到自己还有今天。

已经沉浸在节日气氛中的孙胜完满心满眼都是街道上的热闹景象，自然也就没有察觉到康涩琪些许低落的情绪，等康涩琪反应过来抬起头——

康大副看着不远处一边一个搂着孙胜完腰转圈的两个女人，脸色一沉，抿着唇走过去，还没等她开口说话便被孙胜完拉住手，朴秀荣和金艺琳倒也识趣，笑嘻嘻地给两人腾开位置跑另一边跳舞了。

康涩琪还气鼓鼓地，被孙胜完带着转圈眼睛还向着另一边的两个小鬼扔去毫无威慑力的眼刀。

稍微不注意就差点被截胡！！！

“大副，跳舞的时候眼睛不要看别处呀。”孙胜完咯咯笑着，明明只是普通的称呼却让康涩琪红了脸。孙胜完更想逗她了，大副大副地叫个不停，康涩琪脸红的快要烧起来了，耳根子烫得不行，孙胜完又像是故意似的，抬起手，轻轻捏了捏她的耳垂。

康涩琪浑身一颤，倒吸一口气，头抬起来正对上孙胜完带笑的眸子，恍然大悟间又有点被戏弄的羞恼。

“回旅馆吧。”

是了，她就是故意的。

TBC...  
双节快乐，LOVE U ALL


End file.
